


Where The Cold Winds Blow

by Skeletor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, And he doesnt inexplicably talk in capslock, Enough to make me feel shame, Inn keeper Thor, M/M, Oh my god this is so nasty i apologize, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Skinny!Steve, Steve swears a lot in this, Thor Is Not Stupid, U will find no poptart and mug smashing jokes here, Warning there is a lot of cum in this, like a lot, lots of swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Steve couldn’t believe it. He was stuck in a cabin. In the middle of nowhere. With the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He couldn’t tell if this was the worst or best thing ever to happen to him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Cold Winds Blow

The air around Steve stung and bit at his airways as he trudged through the thick snow that was now up past his frail, and now numb, knees. He knew he should’ve brought someone like Nat along with him to keep track of him while on his trip to Norway, but his stubbornness wouldn’t’ve allowed it. His vision was beginning to blur and his brain fog up, and his joints were close to completely giving up, not mentioning that it was a wonder he was breathing as much as he was, which was just faint wheezing at this point. 

There was almost nothing but white and far off trees that he could barely see past the harsh downpour of snow. Every once and a while he would see a distant house or building, but they would be far up into the mountains, too high up for him to get to without him collapsing into the snow. 

“You really did it this time, Rogers”, he wheezed at himself “you fucking idiot”.

Despite his weariness, he kept wading through the thick mass of white that was causing his intense misery. He had no idea what time it was, too afraid to take his hands out of his pockets to check his watch, and he had no clue where he was. All he knew is that he was truly fucked beyond belief. They were going to find his body years from now, frozen in ice, and he was going to be put on display at some museum with a sign that said “Dumbass American Tourist”. 

So wrapped up in thinking of horrible things that were going to happen to his poor meek body, Steve almost didn’t notice a small cottage in the distance, almost unnoticeable past the amounts of snow falling from the sky. Steve felt so relieved, he almost started to sob. His last bit of strength and stamina were used to pull him towards the tiny cottage. He didn’t know who or what was inside, if it was even hospitable, but it didn’t matter. All he knew was that it was shelter. He could make it; it was probably only a quarter of a mile ahead, not even. 

Just as he was sure his self-determined thoughts were going to propel him to the door of the cottage, he could suddenly feel his body begin to give up completely, and it becoming even harder to take air into his lungs. “No. God. I can do it please…fuck please don’t let me die like this. He practically gasped out the words, his airways constricting and his body aching to the point where he knew it was pointless to go on, and he fell into the cold embrace of the snow, hoping that whoever found his body would send it back to Natasha and Bucky with a note.  
***  
Regaining consciousness Steve realized that It wasn’t as numbingly cold anymore, in fact it was kind of….warm. Death must not be so bad after all, thought Steve. In fact, it was soft, and smelled vaguely of chamomile tea and dust. He was too scared to open his eyes. Where was he? Was he in some weird afterlife? Or is he still in the snow and he’s having some type of pre-death hallucination? Well, he thought, there was only one way to find out.  
Slowly, he opened his eyes. 

At first it was mostly blurry, though he could tell by feel that he was in a bed, and that he was wearing clothes that weren’t his. He rubbed his eyes, and his vision cleared ever so slowly. Now fully capable of sight, he saw that he was looking up at a ceiling with oak paneling and similar oak rafters. Gingerly, he sat up, eager to see more of his surroundings. The room he was in looked like it belonged on the set of a goddamn Disney movie. There was a paned window that was showing a still steady blizzard happening outside, with a neatly embroidered curtain half covering it. On the opposite side of the room, there was a large wooden wardrobe, with hand carved little flowers. Next to his quite massive (especially compared to him) bed, which had what looked like a hand carved and painted bedframe, was a similarly carved nightstand with a hot cup of tea and what looked like some strange meat stew, still warm, set on a doily. It was a grandmother’s paradise.

He slowly reached for the tea and took it to his lips. Nothing ever tasted so amazing in his life. The warmth of the tea felt like everything good that had ever existed poured into him at that moment. He downed almost all of it in one gulp. He then eyed the stew, which, when he pulled it towards him and set it on his blanketed lap, had an aroma of what seemed like beef and potato. He grabbed the spoon that was in the bowl and began to eat heartily, he didn’t realize until then how hungry he had been. 

After he ate the entire bowl in about five minutes, he started to get curious about his surroundings, but slightly wary. Despite his lovely surroundings, he was still worried about whose house he was in. He was suspecting, and hoping, for a kind elderly woman that hopefully knew English, but for all he knew it could be a man with a mask made of his last victim, with a chainsaw waiting for him to walk out if the bedroom door. The only way he was ever going to find out, however, is if he ventured out that door.  
Slowly, he pulled the covers off of himself, exposing what appeared to be the pajamas of a young boy, complete with images of Thomas the tank engine. Deciding to ignore this for now, Steve gradually stood up out of the bed, still weak from the cold, and began walking towards the door.

Once opened, he peered out the door and saw that he was in one of a few other rooms. He walked down the hall, where there where several doors, each open revealing a clean room, similar to his own, but with no inhabitants. At the end of the hall was a flight of stairs leading down. Despite an overwhelming fear that some murderer was waiting for him, Steve carefully walked down the stairs, making sure to hold onto the rail. 

Once downstairs, he found himself in what looked like some kind of tavern, with wooden chairs, tables, and a bar, probably with a kitchen somewhere. So far, there was no one in sight, and he didn’t know whether to be relieved or worried. He decided to sit himself at a table and wait for whoever who saved his life to make their entrance.  
Luckily, he only had waited about 10 minutes for his savior to arrive. 

The door of the tavern opened, and a gust of wind and snow that made Steve jump infiltrated the warm space. In walked a frighteningly towering figure, wearing thick layers of clothing covered in snow, including a scarf and large fur cap covering most of his face, carrying what Steve assumed was probably half of the surrounding forests worth of chopped lumber in his arms.

“Oh! Du er vaken!” exclaimed the large mass.

“I’m sorry? Uh, jeg…jeg snakker ikke norsk...” Steve winced at his own horrid Norwegian

The large man widened his eyes and then started laughing.

“Apologies, my friend, I don’t get very many people out here who speak English” He said this as he took off a rather large glove and extended his hand towards Steve, who cautiously accepted the mystery man’s very boisterous handshake, that shook him to his very core.

“My name is Thor Odinson, and I am the keeper of this Inn, may I ask what your name may be? I tried looking for some identification in your pockets when I found you, but there was none to be found” said the man named Thor, who was still holding on to Steve’s hand, of which was completely engulfed by Thor’s much more substantial hand. 

“My names Steve, Steve Rogers, I’m from Brooklyn, in the U.S.” Steve could barely get the words out; he was so astonished at the appearance of the person in front of him.

Thor chuckled heartily; “well Steve, my friend, you took quite the fall out in the cold, and I must say I am pleasantly surprised that you lived through that ordeal” 

“Oh my god, thank you so much, honestly, I don’t want to even think about what would’ve happened if you hadn’t found me, I owe you…like dude I owe you my life” Steve stuttered, still holding onto the giant.

“Think nothing of it Steve” Thor started, finally letting go of Steve’s petite hand “I am going to go change into some other clothing, as I suggest you do” he said, gesturing towards Steve’s Pajamas.

“I left your bags filled with your own clothing in the wardrobe in your room, I simply didn’t want to rifle through someone else’s belongings, so I used some bed clothes a family left here a while ago.”

Steve turned red at the realization that this man he didn’t know whatsoever completely undressed him. He knew it had been for his own good, but he couldn’t help but be embarrassed.

Despite his mortification, Steve rushed up as fast as he could (which was not very) to go get his own clothing on.

Once in his room he opened the closet and rummaged in his still slightly damp bag to salvage for clothing that wasn’t completely soaked. He pulled on an argyle sweater, some jeans, and wool socks. He didn’t know what to do with the Thomas jammies, so he neatly folded them up and brought them with him to downstairs.

Once in the pub, he sat in the same seat, put the pajamas on the table and waited for Thor. He still had no idea what Thor looked like, and yet he had seen Steve well… all the way down to his skivvies. So far Thor seemed nice, but Steve knew he wasn’t out of the woods yet. He could still be that chainsaw murderer that kept creeping his way into Steve’s mind. Man, Natasha would kill him if he got murdered out here. Just as his thoughts started to become more and more paranoid, Steve heard the door from behind the bar open and heavy footsteps walk in. Steve was almost too scared to look up, but he did anyways.

Steve’s jaw almost completely fell off when he saw Thor without all of his thick snow clothes on. Maybe it was because Steve was expecting the worst, but he definitely wasn’t expecting a Norse Adonis to walk out of those doors. There was no other word for Thor other than gorgeous. He had beautiful blonde hair, pulled into a braid that fell over his shoulder, with little strands hanging out; artfully framing his face, and a big golden beard to match. His eyes were almost as piercing as Steve’s own, and he was one of the bigger men Steve had even seen, not only by height, but by sheer muscle mass. Even through Thor’s long sleeved Henley, Steve could see bulging pecs and biceps through the taut cloth. 

Steve couldn’t believe it. He was stuck in a cabin. In the middle of nowhere. With the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He couldn’t tell if this was the worst or best thing ever to happen to him. Thor either didn’t notice Steve’s staring, or chose to ignore it, and began to clean glasses behind the bar, with a slight smile on his face. 

“So Steve” Thor began “What brings you to this part of Norway at this time of year? Most tourists stay in the cities during winter, and come up here during the summer.”

“I’m on winter break from my college back in Brooklyn, and I thought I’d go somewhere interesting that I’d never gone to before, and I’m an art student, so I wanted to draw some of the beautiful landscapes I’ve seen here. “ Though that doesn’t seem like it’s gonna happen now, Steve thought bitterly to himself.

“An art student? I would love to see some of your work sometime Steve.” Thor sounded genuinely interested in what Steve did, which was nice.

They engaged in small talk for a while, mostly about Steve’s art and about Thor’s Inn. 

“I inherited the Inn from my family several years ago, and have been working to maintain it ever since. It’s very empty now, but it is usually much busier in the summer, so I make a fair living.” Thor seemed very content in his life, but Steve wondered if Thor felt alone during the winter months, or even during summer, with no one around to help.

“Do you ever get…lonely up here all by yourself?” Steve didn’t know if that was rude to ask, but he couldn’t help but feel bad for Thor. 

Thor smiled at this “Sometimes, yes, but not right now, being that I have you here with me” Steve thought he was going to melt into the floor right then and there. 

After their small talk, they both realized they were quite tired, and they bid each other goodninght. Steve found his own pajamas in his bag, luckily free of Thomas the tank engine, and put them on and got into his very large fancy bed. 

He couldn’t help think of Thor while he lay in bed. He really did seem kind of lonely, and he’s so nice, and pretty…and big. Holy hell that guy could probably lift thirty of him. The idea of this simultaneously terrified and, well, excited him, if he was being honest with himself. Steve slowly drifted off while wondering about his hospitable Innkeeper.  
***  
Steve woke up to a gentle amount of light coming in through the window, and he noticed that it was no longer snowing. Gently, Steve rose from his warm bed and went to go look for some clothes. He pulled on a long sleeved t shirt, some corduroys Bucky gave him last Christmas and his snow shoes. He made a mental note to ask Thor if there was any shower around here. The only bathroom was down the hall and it had only a toilet and a sink. 

Once downstairs, he decided to sit at the same table and wait for Thor. Steve was just beginning to realize how hungry he was, when Thor walked in holding two large plates of what looked like some kind of smoked fish on toast.

“Steve! I was just about to go and wake you for breakfast!” Thor was obviously a morning person, which Steve couldn’t tell if that was charming or vexing. “I hope that you enjoy smoked salmon for breakfast.” 

“Yeah actually, that sounds great” Steve was still amazed at Thor’s constant sunny disposition and hospitality, even though it was literally his job to be so.

Steve noticed that today Thor had his hair down, and it fell gracefully around his shoulder and back. He was also wearing a sweater and some jeans. For some reason Steve found it funny that Thor wore such casual clothes. He looked like he would be more in place wearing something more…Viking-y.

They sat and ate, making more small talk, Steve asked Thor more questions about his mysterious northern life, and Thor asked Steve about his life as an artist.

After they finished eating, Thor had come to a sudden realization “I almost forgot! Steve, we should begin to make arrangements for you to go to the nearest city, and perhaps also we should contact any friends or family you have that may be worried about you”

“Oh...Yeah” Steve had almost forgotten about life outside of this small Inn, he felt horrible. Natasha and Bucky usually checked in on him every few days via cellphone, but he didn’t have any signal or Wi-Fi up here. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were getting ready to fly to Norway and find him themselves.

“But before that,” Thor started “I feel like, despite us not knowing each other very well, that I can share something very special with you. I would like to show you a Norwegian tradition, if that is alright with you.”

Steve hesitated, what would Buck say about Steve following some dude he barely knew to see some “Norwegian tradition”? In spite of this, Steve nodded. 

Thor smiled “Excellent! Come, follow me, my friend.”  
If Steve knew anything about Norway, it was that all of their traditions probably stemmed from the Vikings. He prayed that whatever Thor was going to show him didn’t involve battle axes or setting something important on fire. So far they had walked out the back door of the tavern, and were walking through the snow which Steve noticed had been freshly plowed. Thor was walking towards a small little wooden house that Steve probably would’ve found cute, if he wasn’t so afraid of it being filled with various murder instruments. Despite his fears, Steve continued to follow Thor, for a reason that Steve didn’t even know himself. 

Once inside, Steve noticed that they were in a small entrance room filled with folded towels and hooks on the walls Steve assumed were for clothes. Oh fuck. They were in a sauna.

“Um Thor, I’m sorry, but I don’t have a swimsuit” Steve knew that Thor had already given him so much, and he felt bad for asking “Do you think you might have one around that someone might’ve left here?”

Steve was surprised to hear Thor give a hearty laugh at this question “My dear American friend, here in Norway we don’t usually wear swim clothes in the sauna, in fact we usually wear nothing at all”, and with that Thor began to take off his clothes.

Steve was petrified. He knew that Thor had already seen him nude, but it wasn’t like he had to consciously endure it. But at the same time, he knew that there were worse fates than being stuck with a handsome naked Viking in a sauna, so he decided to deal with it, turned around to face the wall, and also began to take off his clothes, but not without quickly wrapping a towel around his tiny waist first. He turned around to Thor and was relieved to see that Thor too had donned a towel, and was also carrying a peculiar little satchel, but Steve assumed it was something for sauna maintenance. 

Steve also noticed that Thor’s body was truly something to behold. Steve had seen earlier that Thor was large and muscular, but seeing him shirtless gave a whole new view. His arms were easily bigger than Steve’s own head, which both terrified and enthralled him. Thor’s pecs were just as magnificent, and covered with a light blanket of golden hairs, leading down to his navel, ghosting over his impressive abs, and into the depths underneath the towel.  
Steve swallowed. What had he gotten himself into? 

Thor opened the door to the main sauna room, where there was a pile of already hot rocks and a pail of water nearby. The whole room had wooden paneling, and benches to sit on and soak in the steam.

“I hope you enjoy it Steve, it is one of my favorite pastimes of Norway.” Thor sat down on a bench near the rocks, and waited for Steve to sit down and get comfortable before pouring water over the rocks and creating a thick steam that washed over them. Steve suddenly felt extremely at ease, and began to loosen up his stiff position. 

“I noticed that you have trouble breathing, and sauna steam is wonders for your airways, so I hope you find this helpful and relaxing” Steve realized that Thor…genuinely cared for him. He was finally beginning to truly feel at peace here.

“Come closer, my friend, you do not have to sit so far from me, I will not harm you” Thor was so friendly, and Steve now saw that he had been ridiculous in thinking that Thor would viciously murder him. He moved over and sat next to Thor and despite them being in an already hot room, Steve felt even warmer when near Thor. Suddenly, he felt a massive arm gently drape around his shoulders, and without any effort, pull him towards Thor so that they were completely side by side. Steve turned even redder than he already was.

Abruptly Steve realized that he had a bit of a problem, and that problem was beginning to make itself present under the confines of Steve’s towel. Steve quickly tried to hide it, but it was too late, Thor had definitely noticed. “Oh my god, I am so sorry I just. It’s a steamy room, and you’re like, ridiculously good looking and oh god I can believe this.” Steve couldn’t believe himself. “I… I’ll go get my stuff. I am so sorry Thor this is so embarrassing” 

Just as Steve was getting up to leave, he felt a large hand take hold of his wrist, and he quickly turned around to see Thor still sitting, bearing somewhat of a smug expression.  
“Steve, it’s okay, please do not leave” As he said this, he gently pulled Steve towards him, but instead of having him sit once more next to him, he picked Steve up as if weightless, and set him gently on his lap.

If Steve was red before, it was nothing compared to how he was now. He had always felt small in every situation, but never like this. It was probably a comical sight, seeing tiny Steve on the lap of this massive man, with his feet dangling like a small child, and the top of his head barely reaching the bottom of Thor’s chin. With Thor’s massive arm holding him in place, Steve, although still embarrassed, felt incredibly secure. 

“Do not be embarrassed, it is simply a natural thing.” Steve looked up to Thor towering over him, and was met with his piercing gaze. Slowly, Thor lowered his head as Steve raised his, and their lips met in the middle.

At first the kiss was slow and soft, but soon Steve felt Thor’s tongue brush against his lips, and quickly the kiss gained intensity as their tongues met. Steve couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He thought this kind of stuff only happened in shitty low budget porn. 

Suddenly Thor moved his head away, and Steve whimpered at the loss of Thor’s mouth on his, but quickly was welcomed by wet heat on his neck as Thor began to kiss and suck down the length of Steve’s body. While doing this, Thor was slowly and gently lowering Steve onto the bench, so that he was lying on his back, and Thor shifted himself so that he was in between Steve’s legs. Steve emitted a groan that led to a high pitched whimper as Thor began sucking on Steve’s collar bone, leaving a pink mark that Steve was sure would turn purple within the next hour. Steve then felt Thor yank away his towel. He quickly tried to cover himself out of habitual modesty.

“Do you wish to stop?” Thor moved his hands away from Steve and sat up.

Steve hastily sat up as well, panting while doing so “No! No I just… I’m not used to people wanting to see me…like this.” He gestured down at his sweaty petite body, still covering his crotch with his other hand. 

“Steve, I can guarantee,” Thor steadily grew closer to Steve “That I want nothing more, than to see, feel, and taste every inch of you.” He said these words in a low growl that made Steve’s now uncovered erection began to leak precome. He then felt a large warm hand wrap around his leaking prick, and looking down, he saw that Thor’s massive hand had completely enveloped it. Thor’s hand began to move and gently tug at Steve’s dick, which caused him to throw his head back in ecstasy.

“Oh god fuck Thor. Oh god I wanna. Thor I wanna see you… and oh god I can’t believe this is happening” Steve was practically panting out the words, but he also didn’t want to come yet, so he tried to calm himself down.

Thor stopped palming Steve’s dick, and quickly threw off his towel, and Steve was pretty sure he had just died and gone to Valhalla. To be honest, Steve didn’t know what he was expecting. It was only common sense for someone as big as Thor to have a cock as big as he did. It was thick, veiny and uncut. Steve almost felt ashamed about getting erection so early and Thor only being slightly hard, yet still at an impressive size.

“Oh fuck, Thor… please let me taste your cock” Steve breathed heavily while looking at Thor through half lidded eyes. He saw Thor smile and took that as an invitation to start stroking Thor’s dick. His small nimble fingers didn’t even completely close around Thor’s girth. As he started to move his hand up and down Thor’s shaft, it steadily grew harder and he heard Thor’s breath start to quicken. Steve decided to take matters further and began to suck gently at the head, swirling his tongue around. Thor groaned and put his hand on Steve’s head, gently tugging at his hair. Steve moaned around Thor’s length went down farther and took as much of Thor’s dick into his mouth as he could. Thor’s grip on Steve tightened until he pulled him off with a wet pop.

“I do not want to come yet, my love, I have much more I want to do for you.” Steve shivered at Thor’s words. He didn’t thank that anyone had called him “My love” in his life. 

“Steve, if you’d like, I would suggest maybe getting into a more…accessible position?” Thor suggested.

“Oh yeah, hold on lemme just-“ Just as Steve was beginning to switch positions, Thor picked him up at the hips as if he weighed nothing more than a feather, and flipped him over on his stomach.

“That also works” Steve said, electrified at how much Thor could just pick him up and could theoretically do anything he wanted to him. Steve then positioned himself onto his elbows and raised his ass into the air. He wanted Thor so bad, he could feel himself tremble.

“So small, so eager.’’ Thor chuckled. He leaned away from Steve to grab the small bag he brought in earlier, and pulled out a bottle of what seemed to be lube. Steve was amazed that Thor knew what to prepare for. Thor popped the cap off and squeezed a generous amount into his hands.

“I’m going to go very slowly, for I am sure you have noticed that I am much bigger than you.” Steve could hear the wet sounds of Thor slicking up his fingers and he wanted it so bad, he wanted to be full of Thor.

Steve suddenly felt something cold and wet against his asshole, slowly pushing in. Thor started off by only using one finger but already Steve felt the not very pleasant stretching begin. Thor then began to move his finger back and forth, trying to gently prep Steve open.  
After the first few minutes, Thor inquired; “How are you doing, Steve?”

“Not too bad, it’s not painful and it’s a bit more pleasant now, I think I can handle another one” Steve was panting again now, wanting more of Thor’s deliciously thick fingers in him. 

This routine of adding another finger until Steve felt the need for another went on until Steve had three of Thor’s long fat fingers in him, rubbing every once in a while on Steve’s prostate, leading him to let out filthy whiny moans, while Thor’s other hand gently kneaded his ass.  
“Oh god please Thor,” Steve whined “I’m so ready please, please stick your big fat cock in me, I need it, please”

With that, Thor smirked as he slowly pulled his wet digits out of Steve’s opened hole. “I must warn you Steven, though you took my fingers well, my own girth is still quite a lot to take”

Steve only moaned a pathetic “Please, Thor” He didn’t care; he needed to be full of Thor’s dick as soon as possible.

Thor took the bottle of lube and emptied almost half in contents onto his throbbing cock, moving his hand up and down its length to properly spread the lube. He took some of the extra lube and slicked Steve’s asshole even more.  
Thor positioned himself at Steve’s entrance “Are you ready, love?”

“Fuck yeah.” Gasped back a wanton Steve

Slowly but surely, Thor pushed his thick member into Steve, eliciting a long moan from the much smaller of the two. At about half way in, Thor paused for a bit to give Steve some time to adjust to his girth. To help Steve ease in, Thor reached under and began softly cupping and playing with Steve’s balls.

“Mmm fuck, Thor fuck please move I need…I need more of you” Steve may be small and physically frail, but he was still determined, especially when it came to dick that was this good.

With one solid final push, Thor was almost entirely inside of Steve. “Steve, you are so very tight, I’ve never fucked anyone like this before.” He started thrusting slowly, panting as he went, drinking in Steve’s delicious whimpers.

Steve felt so fucking full, he never knew his little body could take so much. “Oh my god yes please faster please fuck me.” Steve’s mantra was becoming more and more frantic as Thor picked up speed, Balls loudly slapping against Steve’s taint. 

Thor’s hands were tight around Steve’s hips, thumbs close to meeting each other on the small of Steve’s back, Fucking the man’s smaller frame onto his dick.  
“Oh fuck thor, I’m gonna, I’m gonna- uhhn fuck” Steve moaned as he came onto the sauna bench, his upper body completely falling limp with only his ass in the air, still being frantically fucked by Thor. 

“I feel myself coming close as well.” Panted Thor, he quickly quickened his pace until pulling most of the way out, except for the head, and filling Steve with his hot cum.  
Steve moaned as he felt the seed slowly dripping out of his sensitive asshole. He then suddenly felt a finger wipe up the cum dripping down his ass. He turned onto his back to see Thor licking the sticky white substance off of his fingers, then winking at Steve.

“I feel not quite yet satisfied, my friend, so allow me to-“ Thor grabbed Steve, who was now lying on his back, by the hips and pulled him upward to his face.

Steve was just about to ask what the fuck Thor was doing, when, unexpectedly, Thor started to lap at Steve’s fucked out asshole. Steve threw his head back against the bench and moaned at how filthy this all was. The larger man started to go further into Steve with his tongue, tasting his own seed and seeing it inside of Steve. 

Steve couldn’t believe that his cock had started to twitch back to life, despite how thoroughly fucked he had just been. In a matter of minutes, after having Thor suck at and tongue his already abused asshole, Steve once again was fully hard.

“Oh my god Thor that feels really… fucking… good” Steve moaned, as he began jacking himself off. Thor also started palming his recently aroused prick, and was holding up Steve by wrapping his other arm around his tiny middle. 

Steve couldn’t hold on for any longer, and came a second time all over his chest and face. As soon as he had come, Thor had stopped eating his ass, but continued to quickly jackoff his cock, until cum shot all over the bench.

Panting with half lidded eyes, Thor pulled Steve onto his lap, kissing him deeply. Steve noted that Thor’s mouth was still filled with his own cum, as it was pushed into his mouth by Thor’s tongue. Soon, as they both came down from the orgasms, sweaty and fucked out, they pulled apart.

Thor chuckled as he softly kissed Steve on the cheek. “I’m kind of glad you almost died in front of my cabin”

Steve laughed. He really should call Natasha.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time not writing ridiculous crack fic for laughs lmao. I just started writing it and it got progressivley nastier so theres that.


End file.
